Abuse -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil is beaten up every day by his parents and by his bully at school. Dan Howell.


Phil walked down his schools hallways, cursing every so often. He was forced to go this morning, even though he could barely walk without being in pain. His parents were abusive, not just the harsh words abusive though; more of the type who'd beat Phil until unconsciousness every night. They were drunks; they did it because they thought Phil was a mistake. He believed it too, because if he wasn't a mistake, why would they do that to him? He sighed, which made his ribs hurt even more than before. He was pretty sure his parents had managed to break a few of his ribs and his right wrist last night, and it hurt to breath, or do anything really. He didn't want to be there at school; he was already 20 minutes late to his first class with his worst bully, Dan Howell. School was probably better than being home though. Dan would probably take advantage of the fact Phil was hurt as well though... Phil tugged on his sleeves lightly, keeping his big pull over down and walking into the classroom, giving the teacher a small note that said he was tardy and looking around. There was one seat left, and of course, it was by the one person Phil didn't want to see that day. He just hoped Dan wouldn't go too hard on him.

Dan sat back in his seat, his eyes closed as he chewed on his chewing gum. he liked to think of himself as the typical badass boy. you know, the one everyone thinks is cool but is also scared of. he opened his eyes to see his favourite little victim walk into class. Phil Lester. and what luck, the little emo boy would have to sit by him today.

Phil was glad Dan didn't say anything to him when he sat down, holding back a yelp of pain at the uncomfortable position and pressure that was being put on his ribs. His head was pounding with a headache and he wanted to just curl up and die from all the pain he was having. He sighed, trying to keep his breathing at a normal pace as he sat there. He protectively wrapped his arms lightly around his stomach, not wanting Dan to mess with them if he got a random urge to hit him. He gently leaned his head on the table, it landing with a small 'thud', not helping the pounding headache at all.

Dan was about to start with the usual taunting when he noticed something. something was definitely up with Phil. he wasn't acting all nervous like usual. he almost looked like he was in pain. Dan decided to leave him alone for now, not quite sure why he had decided this. he actually felt sort of bad for the boy. Dan only ever bullied Phil because he was so weak and easy to pick on. bullying people made him appear cool to everyone else.

It seemed like forever until the bell rang. Phil was very thankful for the fact that Dan hadn't messed with him like he usually would. He must not be feeling well or something because Dan never skipped out on the opportunity to mess with Phil. His head was still resting on the desk and his eyes were closed. He could hear people leaving in a rush to get out and go to their next class. Phil on the other hand didn't move. He couldn't care less if he just sat there all day and died.

Dan stood up from his desk, glancing down at Phil who made no sign of moving anytime soon. He sighed softly and lightly tapped Phil on the back "oi faggot- I mean, Phil. come one, it's time for next class"

Phil flinched as Dan tapped him on the shoulder. Great. This is probably going to be the moment Dan starts his daily ritual of 'Punch the faggot'. He still made no attempt to move. Almost every inch of his body ached and his skin was littered in bruises, covered up by his clothing. Moving required pain and Phil was already going through so much. "I know" He replied quietly. "Go. You'll be late."

Dan rolled his eyes and prodded Phil's back again "come on. I don't care if I'm late. you're freaking me out here cause you're acting so weird " he tried to keep the concern out of his voice but failed.

Phil whimpered as Dan unknowingly hit one of his bruises. "I don't wanna move...please don't make me." He said quietly, his voice sounding somewhat desperate, but mostly tired.

Dan gave him a worried look, completely dropping his badass attitude. No one was around so he didn't have to be such a jerk towards Phil now. He slowly crouched down next to Phil's desk, trying to take a peak at the dark haired boys face "hey...what's wrong?"

Phil breathed out heavily. "I-I cant move. I'm in to much pain." He whimpered. Usually he'd just say he was fine if anyone asked him why he looked troubled after a beating. But he was pretty sure he'd be dead by tonight so he couldn't care less what he said right now. "...I think I broke a rib...and my wrist..."

Dan tried to stay calm, getting angry would only scare Phil "who." he took a deep breath "who did this?" he asked. trying to keep his voice low and soft but failing as he gritted his teeth. who would beat him up so much?

"I-I cant say." Phil frowned. "T-they'll hurt me even more if they found out...I'll be fine." He lied. He was just so tired. So done with everything that he didn't care if Dan got angry and beat him up.

"For fucks sake Phil! tell me" Dan shouted as he shook Phil's shoulder roughly. He soon realized what he had done and loosened his grip on the boys shoulder "...sorry. anger issues" he muttered, leaning his forehead again the side of Phil's desk. "just...please...tell me?"

Phil whimpered loudly as Dan shook his shoulder. "M-my parents...t-they hurt m-me." He said nervously, opening his eyes for the first time since he sat down. "Y-you can't tell anyone! T-they'll hurt me again!"

Dan looked up at Phil, looking into the boys eyes "Really? you're parents?" he bit his lip "what assholes" he groaned, hitting his head of the desk in frustration. He had no idea why but he felt...it was weird. he didn't know how he felt. he was annoyed, yet, he felt kind of upset. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Y-you're gonna be late for class..." Phil said quietly and turned his head in the other direction as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was in so much pain. He couldn't help but cry. Every breath he took caused pain.

"I'm not going" Dan stated as he looked at Phil "I...I don't want to leave you alone" he mumbled before standing up "come on, we need to get you to a hospital or something"

Phil shook his head quickly. "I can't go to the hospital!" He shirked. "T-they'll call my parents! If they find out I'm dead!...besides...I can't move anyway."

Dan sighed as he pulled Phil's chair back then quickly lifted Phil into his arms "then at least let me take you to the school nurse?" he asked, holding Phil as close to him as he could as he looked into the dark haired boys eyes.

Phil let out a cry of pain. "My ribs..."He whimpered, trying to back away from Dan a bit without falling. "S-she'll call my parents as well." He said sadly. "I-I'm scared...my parents will find out and they'll kill me..."

"she won't, I'll make sure of it, okay?" he sighed "just trust me...alright?" he asked with a small smile tugging at his lips. He felt so bad for Phil. and somehow, because he felt sorry for him he was acting really weird. Dan had never been this kind to anyone in his life.

Phil was hesitant before nodding. He closed his eyes again and rested his head on Dan's shoulder, too tired to care if that'd make him mad.

Dan carefully made his way to the nurses office, taking tiny steps so he would cause Phil as less pain as possible. He knocked loudly on the door. Only to be meet with silence "stupid bitch must have snuck out again" he mumbled to himself as quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved a key "spare key" he offered as an explanation to Phil, who he really doubted would care at all. He opened the door and then gently layed Phil down on the small bed.

Phil sighed and bit his lip to prevent himself from whimpering as Dan set him down. "Can you please hit me over the head or something?" He mumbled. "I don't wanna be here anymore...please" He said quietly

Dan blinked a few times before what Phil had said made sense in his head "...what?...no" he said softly, moving from Phil's side to the medical supplies. He gathered what he needed then sat down in the small chair next to the bed. "I may be known as the schools biggest asshole but I have the best first aid qualifications in the school" he blushed slightly out of embarrassment "yeah, and I made fun of you..."

"Don't worry about it...it's nothing compared to what my parents do..." Phil said quietly. "I'm pretty sure my ribs and right wrist are broken...you can't fix that." He sighed. "Please just...give me some pills or something..."

Dan nodded and counted out a few pills "pain killers" he said softly as he placed them into Phil's hand "do you need water to swallow them, you'll need to sit up for that. I need you to sit up anyway so i can see what's broken and not" Dan let a small laugh escape his lips "I sound like such a nerd don't I?"

"No, I meant give me pills so I can end it. I'm gonna need more then this. Give me the bottle." Phil mumbled and held out his hand.

Dan sighed "I knew what you meant idiot, but I'm not going to let you" he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Phil a stubborn look "this many or none, your choice"

"Please, Dan!" Phil begged. "I don't wanna get better and go home only to repeat." He said quietly. "Why won't you let me? It's not like you care if I die or not. You can find a new punching bag."

Dan gritted his teeth as he tried to calm himself down but to no avail "You think I don't fucking care about you? You think you're just a punching bag to me?" he asked, squeezing his thumb tightly in his hand "You're an idiot, you know that!" he shouted, tears stinging his eyes "idiot..."

Phil flinched and nodded. "Yeah...I know..." He said sadly.

Dan placed his head in his hands as he tried to hold back the sobs. There was something really wrong with him, there had to be. he was crying because some boy he didn't even like wanted to kill himself. Was he only lying to himself? did Dan really hate Phil or... "shit" he mumbled, letting out a small choked sob.

Phil opened his eyes and frowned. "Why are you crying?" He asked sadly.

"I...I don't know" Dan managed to choke out between sobs "I...I just..." he wiped his eyes and looked into Phil's "I think..."

Phil slowly reached out a shaky hand to touch Dan's arm "What is it?" He asked softly. After ever thing Dan had done to him he knew he should hate him. But he didn't.

"I'm such an idiot" Dan groaned as he bit his lip.

"No…I'm the idiot" Phil breathed out, a small yelp coming from his mouth. Every breath hurt.

"No" Dan stated as he looked into Phil's eyes again "I'm such an idiot I've been beating up some guy just to try make myself look cool"

"It's fine, everyone does it"

"It's not!" Dan shouted as he kept his eyes locked on Phil's "It's not because…because I fucking like you, okay?"

Phil just stared into Dan's eyes, giving him a confused look. "wait…what?"

"I said…I like you" Dan repeated, trailing of towards the end of his sentence before adverting his eyes from Phil's.

"come here" Phil half whispered as he looked up at Dan

Dan did as he was asked, leaning over Phil "…What is it?"

Phil whimpered as he attempted to lean up slightly "you're an asshole but I just happen to like you too" even Phil himself was confused by his comment. Did he really just say that?

Dan gave Phil a sceptical look but soon a small smile was tugging at his lips "really?" he gulped slightly as he looked from Phil's eyes to his lips and back again "so if I kissed you…you wouldn't mind? I mean, I would hug you but…a kiss is lees painful" Dan mentally kicked himself at his terrible excuse.

Phil smiled softly as he lay back down fully again "Only if you promise not to be so mean to me"

"I promise…maybe" Dan said softly, his smile turning into more of a smirk. How had this even happened?

Phil let small sigh escape his lips as he closed his eyes again "go on then" he mumbled softly.

Dan gently caressed Phil's cheek, slowly getting closer until his lips lightly brushed against Phil's.

Phil kept his eyes closed, kissing back lightly. Everything he did hurt so he couldn't do much. He wanted to, obviously but he couldn't. It hurt to much.

Dan pulled away, a light blush covering his face "so um…yeah" he said, suddenly realizing how awkward this was. He had not only realized he actually liked Phil but he had just kissed him as well.

"…Yeah" Phil answered back just as awkwardly. Honestly, he didn't really understand what had just happened, a boy who normally beat the crap out of him just kissed him. It really made no sense.

Maybe things would get better, maybe everything would be alright.


End file.
